Skyward Dragons
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Two strangers unexpectedly cross paths and end up allying together to rescue Link's dear friend Zelda This story takes place in skyward sword and the second movie of HTTYD. don't ask i just thought of this and it just seemed just right...please leave a review :)


Hi readers! I'm sure some of you have heard of Zelda? Nintendo's legend game? Yea that. Well I wanted to type this crossover with How to train your Dragon down as a test chapter to see how many people will like it. Skyward sword is when this story takes place and in the second movie of HTTYD 2.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

This story starts off with Zelda and Link walking together and once they come to the wooden ledge, she wonders what is beneath the cloud and says she would like to see it. Soon the race starts, Meanwhile below the clouds starts Astrid's side of the story. After she wins the dragon sheep game, she decides to just fly around alone. Once she gets further away from Berk, she and stormfly fly through the clouds, once out of them she sees a red thing flying around, as well as some others, she is shocked and surprised to a huge floating island.

"Wow! Stormfly do you see that?" Stormfly made a bit of noise in wonder "I didn't know this was even possible!"

Then Astrid soon heard the sound of screeching sounding off not far, thinking for a second that it was a dragon she look to the side and felt a gust of wind brush her hair, then she saw the same red thing from earlier, what looked like a bird, the rider noticed Astrid and Stormfly and stared at them, Astrid saw the rider look at her only faintly and ducked into the clouds then she saw the rider get slammed by another similar thing followed by two others who were throwing rocks they also were flying close to her and stormfly so she moved, when suddenly something hit stormfly

"What the heck was that?" Astrid yelled, Stormfly screeched in pain and shook her head, Astrid rubbed her neck

"Hey girl, are you alright?"

Storm fly began to lower her head more screeching softly and began to wobble Astrid gripped her mount a bit

"Whoa, girl! Here uh..." she looked around and saw a smaller dirt cliff under the floating island her face brightened

"Perfect!" she rubbed stormfly's neck again "Okay stormfly try to fly over there so I can see what hit you"

Astrid lifted her finger in the direction of the small dirt cliff stormfly grumbled a bit and flew over to it, when she touched the ground Astrid jumped off her and looked at her two wings

"Well it doesn't look like your wings are hurt-"

Stormfly lowered her head and screeched at Astrid showing her what really hurt, she gasped

"Aw, stormfly... one of those things those boys had mustve hit you not the red thing and that boy though..." Astrid glanced at the sky and saw the birds and that same boy who noticed her and stormfly holding something Astrid nodded with a smirk

"Huh, must've won" she then saw stormfly clasp down on the dirt and grass

"Stormfly?!" she kneeled down and saw that the wound on her head was turning green and black Stormfly continued to screech and Astrid looked around frantically

"Oh no what am I going to do? ...huh?" she looked to her left and saw a path leading up, Astrid petted stormfly's horn

"I'll-I'll be right back girl"

with that she ran up the path and entered the village she looked around and then saw a store with a bird sign carved in it Astrid looked around for people then quickly darted to the door, once she got inside she saw bird healing powder next to the window she took a small bag and ran out and down the path. She then saw someone there, what looked like an aged man next to stormfly Astrid gasped, getting the man's attention he stood up

"Is this your dragon?" he asked, Astrid nodded

"Yeah...um stormfly" she said putting the small bag on her belt

"Well, your stormfly is better now, the antidote I gave her soothed her wound and healed it right up, a few hour sleep and she should be fine" he said giving the blue dragon a soft pat Astrid sighed of relief and went to storm fly hugging her head gently

"Thanks for your help, sir..uh are the leader of this place?" she asked the man looked at her and spoke

"Yes I am, Gaepora is my name. Tho it is very rare to see another creature of legend besides our loftwings in our skies"

Astrid turned her attention to the sky, seeing the loftwings...

"that same red one, but it's not alone this time..., thats what those are?" she said aloud

"Yes...you are not from here are you child?" he asked

Astrid looked at him "No I'm not" she went close to the edge and directed her finger down twice "I'm from down there"

Gaepora raised his eyebrow

"The surface? What has brought you here?"

"Oh...well" Astrid paced around slowly as she explained herself "Nothing really, I was just flying above the clouds with stormfly when I saw that red...uh loftwing flying around with a boy on it and some others, it looked liked they were racing or something, heh, it kind've reminded me of the game I played earlier on near my home, so I decided to watch but I had to hide since that red loftwing and the boy noticed me and stormfly got hit with something so I had to duck in the clouds and land here...thats why we were here in the first place but..."

Gaepora nodded "Ah I see, well That race you were witnessing is a part of the wind ceremony we celebrate annually but fear not child, I was merely curious, I thought nothing was below us but you've proven otherwise"

Astrid stopped pacing and nodded "okay...uh I'm surprised you aren't hostile to strangers especially one's from a world you thought never existed..."

Gaepora narrowed his eyes to her "You do not seem like a threat"

Astrid smiled "thanks, no I'm not bad. So don't worry"

"Good to know now then what is your name?" he asked as he started to walk up the path

"I-I'm Astrid" she said, Gaepora just nodded 'I wonder if this is pure coincidence that this girl found this place' he thought

Astrid went over to stormfly to gently pet her, when moments later a bright light flashed out of nowhere followed by a brown tornado that appeared along with a strong wind storm spiking everywhere, Stormfly awoke and Astrid blocked the wind with her arm

"Whoa, where did all this wind come out from–huh?"

Suddenly screaming rang in her ears and both astrid and stormfly saw somebody falling, when she saw the red loftwing, she knew right away it was that boy Astrid climbed on Stormfly and patted her

"Go girl, quick, we gotta catch that boy!"

Stormfly roared determinedly and flew into the wind and toward the falling boy, as they got closer to stormfly's talons missed him Astrid patted stormfly's back

"Come on girl you got this!" she yelled Stormfly reached her talons down once more and just barely caught the boy by his shirt Astrid cheered

"yes we caught him! Good girl stormfly!" she rubbed her dragons neck as they flew back up through the clouds and back to the island, they noticed the red loftwing flying close to them Stormfly released the boy from her talons before landing next to him Astrid jumped off her and went over to the boy, he didn't look hurt save for a few scratches on his arms accidently from stormfly's talons when she was trying to catch him, she noticed that he was breathing making Astrid sigh of relief as she lifted the boy's arm around her shoulders and helped him up, she looked at him quickly when she felt his hand flinch, he looked at her and their eyes met for a few moments she smiled briefly at him before he fell unconscious once again Astrid shook his hand

"Hey, hold on! You alright?" she looked around "Gaepora!"

Gaepora soon ran to them "Link? What has happened, Astrid?"

"He-he got blown from the weird tornado that suddenly appeared out of nowhere Stormfly and me barely managed to catch him...he opened his eyes for a just a moment but fell unconscious"

Gaepora looked disturbed "I see, thank you for what you and your dragon did, Astrid you have earned my trust, now let me take him to his room"

"Okay..." she said wearily, as she let the boy be carried back to a big building not far from them, Stormfly grumbled lowly and Astrid rubbed her dragons face with the back of her hand

"It'll be okay Stormfly...he alive, but I wonder who that boy is...?" Then she looked at the clouds and crossed her arms feeling disturbed by how that storm went away so quick as it began and not liking the feeling it left behind, enough to make anyone sick

'what the heck was that storm all about...?' Astrid thought to herself, as she went toward the big building and went in, she looked around the place then walked down the hall, suddenly a voice sound off and she followed it to a door labeled "Link" Astrid sat down on a bench and decided to wait around...


End file.
